Teenagers, A camp, A story
by Charle Carval
Summary: Aurora et Juliett sont deux filles de 16 ans faisant parties des 100. Au fil des jours, les secrets et les erreurs du passé vont les rattraper, sauront-elles faire face? Et si Clarke et Bellamy n'étaient que des personnages secondaires? Au programme: des amours d'adolescents, des secrets bien enfouis, des épreuves à traverser. Ne venez pas pour les coules, venez pour l'histoire ;)
1. A: Mauvais rêves

Camp des skypeople, 03/09

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Se concentrer sur sa respiration. Doucement... Voila.

Ouvrir les yeux, souffler, ne pas crier.

Inspirer, expirer. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus.

Tremblante, la jeune fille de seize ans se releva et ouvra enfin les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu l'impression d'être encore sur l'arche, encore dans sa chambre avec le son rassurant des pas de son père sur le parquet de la pièce d'à côté. Et pourtant, elle était toujours à l'endroit où elle s'était endormie la veille. Dans la tente crasseuse et désordonné de Bellamy Blake, son meilleur ami de toujours. Ça lui prenait quelques fois, surtout quand la journée avait été particulièrement dure ou qu'elle n'avait pas vu Bellamy depuis quelque jours. Elle venait alors se glisser dans son lit et ils dormaient ensemble, comme sur l'arche quand ils étaient enfants. Malheureusement, la présence de l'homme n'apaisait pas ses nuits et des cauchemars hantaient toujours son sommeil. En voyant un faible rayon de soleil traverser la toile de la tente, elle se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller son ami et se précipita à l'extérieur, sitôt ses bottes chaussées. Une fois à l'air libre, la jeune femme leva la tête vers le ciel et sourit en voyant les couleurs pâles qui ornaient le ciel. Rose et bleu se disputant des parcelles d'horizon lointaines. L'aube était de loin son moment préféré de la journée. Elle lui devait même son prénom, Aurora.

\- L'automne approche à grands pas. Susurra une voix grave à son oreille.

Surprise, Aurora se tourna brusquement, souriant en voyant qui venait la déranger en pleine contemplation du ciel.

\- Salut Lincoln, comment va Octavia ? Railla-t'elle en voyant un joli suçon à la base du cou de son ami.

\- Comment va Bellamy ? Rétorqua t'il sur le même ton, je t'ai vu sortir de sa tente tout à l'heure.

\- Haha très drôle. Tu sais bien que c'est juste un ami Linc'.

Lincoln, ou Linc', est le seul natif du clan. Il y a quelques semaines, il a été capturé par Bellamy et enfermé dans la navette qui a emmené les 100 sur terre avant d'être torturé pour qu'il révèle l'antidote d'un poison absorbé par un des jeune du clan. Octavia, la sœur de Bellamy, l'a finalement fait parler et l'a aidé à s'évader. Plus tard, Bellamy et Clarke Griffin, les deux leaders du clan, ont convenus d'un rendez-vous avec la chef native pour signer un traité de paix. Malheureusement, ça a tourné au vinaigre et Lincoln a reçu une flèche dans l'épaule à la place d'Octavia. Après tout ça, Linc' est rentré au camp avec les autres et fait désormais partie de peuple du ciel. Et même si certains reste très méfiants par rapport à lui, Aurora sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en lui. Il a même commencé à lui apprendre sa langue natale, le Trigedasleng, qu'elle maîtrise déjà plutôt bien à sa plus grande fierté, ainsi que l'usage des plantes médicinales terriennes. Linc' la regarde maintenant avec un petit sourire et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Octavia? elle lui demande, en tournant cette fois ci la tête de gauche à droite pour observer les alentours.

Ces deux-là ne se lâchent plus d'une semelle, ça lui semble étrange d'en voir l'un sans l'autre.

\- Elle est partit voir Clarke, un jeune s'est blessé à la cheville.

En plus d'être co-leader avec Bellamy, Clarke est le médecin du clan. Sur l'arche, elle accompagnait souvent sa mère dans son métier de docteur et a donc certaines connaissances en la matière. Plus que n'importe qui ici de toutes façons, à l'exception de Lincoln. Pour l'instant, ce dernier semble être en tout point, un atout au camp. Bon chasseur, soldat efficace, fin connaisseur des plantes comestibles ou thérapeutique... Seuls les objets électriques le laissent perplexes. Aurora et Lincoln restent là un moment, regardant le soleil se lever dans un silence agréable. Quand le camp commence à se réveiller, ils se séparent, ne s'échangeant qu'un regard complice. Lincoln rejoint Octavia tandis qu'Aurora part vers la navette, reconvertie en réserve. C'est là qu'ils rangent la nourriture qui peut se conserver, les quelques médicaments qu'ils ont ainsi que les armes et toutes les choses utiles qu'ils ont pu trouver. Juliett, une fille qui vient du même secteur qu'elle sur l'arche mais qu'elle ne connaît pas plus que ça la salut à son arrivée dans la réserve.

\- Salut, lui répondit-elle, tu vas à la collecte de débris tout à l'heure?

Il y a quelques jours, une navette en provenance de l'arche s'est écrasé sur terre. D'après Raven, la mécanicienne, la force de l'impact était trop importante pour qu'il y ai des survivants. Bellamy et Clarke ont formés une petite équipe de personnes volontaires pour aller recueillir le maximum de débris sur place.

\- Oui, j'y vais. Je ne risque pas d'y voir quelqu'un que j'aime de toutes façons. Et toi, tu viens?

\- Non, murmura Aurora en baissant les yeux au sol avant de continuer d'une voix plus claire, ma mère est toujours sur l'arche. Comment ça, et tes parents?

\- Ils sont morts, répondit simplement Juliett un peu durement avant de se détourner et de continuer à ranger les armes.

Aurora ne dit plus rien et se met à trier. Elles passent la matinée de cette façon, en silence. Dans l'après-midi, alors que le groupe composé de Raven, Clarke, Lincoln, Bellamy, Juliett, Finn et deux jeunes qu'elle ne connaît pas est partit, des cris retentissent soudainement à l'entrée du camp. La jeune fille quitte la réserve et rejoint l'origine du bruit en quelques secondes. Ce qu'elle voit l laisse béate. Deux hommes pleins de boue viennent d'entrer. L'un est grand, imposante et les gardes ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer s'il n'était pas complètement avachis sur le second, plus petit qui est tellement sale qu'elle a besoin d'un temps de réflexion avant de le reconnaître. John Murphy. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, en effet ce dernier avait été condamné à l'exil par Clarke et Bellamy. Il semble moins amoché que le natif mais un énorme bout de métal traversant sa jambe prouve que ça a du réellement être dure de revenir jusqu'ici, avec un homme à soutenir qui plus est. Ne voyant que les blessures des deux hommes et ne pensant plus à rien, Aurora s'avança vers eux, bravant le cercle de spectateurs surpris. Avec l'aide d'Octavia, elles parviennent finalement à les emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie et dépose rapidement le natif sur le seul « lit » avant de se tourner d'un même geste vers Murphy qui, assit dans un coin de la tente, leur fait signe de continuer à s'occuper du natif. C'est alors que ce dernier se réveille et, puisant dans es dernières forces qui lui restent, sort un couteau pour le glisser d'un geste habile sus le coup d'Octavia. Aurora s'immobilise avant de réfléchir brièvement C'est l'heure de se servir de ses nouvelles connaissances.

\- Ai laik Aurora kom Skaikru, ai na fis em op. (je suis Aurora du peuple du ciel, je vais te soigner)

\- Ai gonplei ste odon, Sis em out. (mon combat est terminé, va l'aider) répond-t-il en regardant Murphy.

\- Ste yuj, (sois fort) murmura t'elle en le voyant enlever le couteau de sous Octavia pour le placer devant son cœur avant de l'enfoncer brutalement.

Surprise, Octavia recule d'un pas avant de dire qu'elle a besoin d'air et de sortir précipitamment de la tente. Toujours collé à la toile de la tente, Murphy lâche un juron alors qu'Aurora fixe le corps du natif, désolée. Si seulement Clarke et Lincoln était là... Elle fixe Murphy et réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir retirer le bout de métal de sa jambe sans se servir de médicaments or elle sait très bien que Clarke es la seule à pouvoir en administrer, à raison Elle doit donc l'attendre et pendant ce temps, Murphy doit se reposer. Le seul lit ici étant occupé par le corps du natif, qu'elle préfère ne pas le déplacer tant que Lincoln n'est pas là, il faut lui trouver une autre tente. Bellamy n'aurait pas accepté et elle ne connaissait assez bien personne d'autres pour déposer Murphy dans une tente à proximité. Elle soupira et alla chercher le premier gars qu'elle verrait. Une fois Macallan prévenu, ils emmenèrent Murphy dans sa tente à elle, ignorant les regards surpris des autres. Elle remercia Macallan et fit s'allonger Murphy dans son lit.

\- J'vais mettre du sang partout... murmura t'il, se laissant déjà porter par le sommeil.

Aurora sourit simplement, enlevant de la terre du front du jeune homme et veillant sur ui jusqu'au retour des autres.


	2. Explosion

Lieu du crash, 03/09

Quand elle était partie avec l'équipe de Bellamy et Clarke et ayant déjà constater que des amitiés s'était rapidement formé, Juliett s'était imaginé que le trajet se passerait entre rires et bavardages. Au contraire, de petits groupes s'étaient rapidement formés. Raven et Finn se tenaient un peu à l'écart, Clarke leur jetait fréquemment des regards courroucés. Les deux jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient devant elle et murmuraient en regardant Lincoln qui marchait tout devant, aux aguets. Bellamy couvrait leurs arrières, fermant donc la marche. Juliett, qui se sentait un peu seule à marcher en plein milieu du groupe, décida de laisser Bellamy la rejoindre, peu envieuse de parler à Clarke vu son humeur. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle se remit à marcher, calquant ses pas sur les siens.

\- C'est une belle arme, lui dit il en détaillant la hachette qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

\- Merci, sourit elle simplement.

\- Tu as mis longtemps à la fabriquer ?

\- Quelques heures. J'en ai une autre dans ma tente, plus tranchante. Celle-ci est faite pour la chasse mais elle est plus légère donc plus pratique à transporter. Expliqua-t-elle, ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler d'armes.

Elle ne savait plus très bien depuis combien de temps elle s'y intéressait. Ayant toujours vécu dans la station usine sur l'arche, elle aimait bidouiller des trucs depuis toute petite. Et son père étant un garde, il lui avait appris à se servir d'une arme à feu très jeune, « au cas ou ». Alors quand elle pouvait mélanger les deux choses qui la passionnait : le bricolage et les armes, elle était contente.

\- Tu t'y connais en tout cas, siffla Bellamy, admiratif.

\- Un peu, répondit Juliett en rougissant malgré elle.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux du crash, Bellamy et Clarke donnèrent les instructions, se contredisant l'un l'autre parfois. Chacun partit plus ou moins de son côté, à la recherche du maximum de débris. Le sol était noir de poussière et jonché de cadavres squelettiques recouverts de cendres. Certains bouts de métal était tellement calcinés qu'on pouvait les tordre à la force de nos bras, d'autres, épargnés par l'explosion étaient restés solides. C'est ceux là qu'ils cherchaient. Juliett était presque à l'entrée du sous bois quand elle vit un blaireau, en tout cas ça y ressemblait, et sortit sa hachette avant de la lancer avec ne vitesse et une précision rare sur l'animal. Le blaireau n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant d'être abattu. La jeune chasseuse s'avança alors dans le bois et se baissa pour récupérer sa petite proie. C'est ce qui la sauva. Au même moment, le tas de métal sur lequel étaient juchés les deux jeunes explosa brutalement en une déflagration violente. Juliett, malgré la distance, eut le souffle coupé en sentant l'onde de choc frapper brusquement contre son torse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se relever, mettre rapidement sa proie dans sa besace et pour se lancer à la recherche des autres, toujours sonné. Bellamy et Clarke les avait pourtant mis en garde contre les fils électriques qui pouvaient rapidement s'enflammer au contact humain. Elle retrouva d'abord Finn et Raven. Si ce dernier n'avait l'air que vaguement sonné, Raven avait la jambe entièrement enseveli sous de gros débris. Elle chargea Finn de veiller sur sa petite-ami et partit à la recherche des autres. Elle vit d'abord Lincoln qui, malgré du sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière, semblait aller plutôt bien. Il lui indiqua où se tenait Clarke avant l'explosion et ils la retrouvèrent à quelques mètres, évanouie. Lincoln la porta et ils furent rejoint par un Bellamy aussi furieux que perdu qui paraissait avoir une commotion cérébrale en vue de la façon dont il se tenait la tête et dont le sang se mélangeait à ses cheveux. Quand ils furent tous réunis, les trois hommes se chargèrent d'enlever la tonne de métal sous laquelle Raven était ensevelie afin de la dégager. Une fois Raven bien au chaud dans les bras de Finn et Clarke toujours évanouie dans ceux de Lincoln, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la clairière qu'ils avaient traversés en venant, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres au sud et d'y passer la nuit.

En effet, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel qui commençait déjà à s'obscurcir. Bellamy et Juliett, les deux seuls qui avaient les mains libres, ramassèrent le maximum de débris et de bois avant d'arriver à la clairière. Ils séparèrent leurs butins en deux tas bien distincts et tentèrent de faire brûler le tas de bois. Une fois la tâche effectué, ils s'assirent tous au bord du feu, essayant de se réchauffait. Clarke ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'endormir, épuisée. Quand les estomacs commencèrent à gronder, Juliett sortit le blaireau qu'elle avait tuée l'heure précédente et entreprit de le dépecer sous les exclamations surprises des autres. Une fois la peau séparé de la viande, elle la rangea sagement dans sa besace, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait en faire tout en coupant la viande à l'aide de sa hachette et en la distribuant. Tous la remercièrent et dévorèrent leur part respective rapidement. Quand Raven commença à bailler, Bellamy déclara qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde. Juliett se proposa immédiatement pour le second, peu envieuse de s'endormir en vu de tous les souvenirs sombres qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis la matinée. Elle se coucha néanmoins un peu à l'écart des autres et s'endormit dés qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle se réveilla d'elle même deux heures plus tard et rejoignit Bellamy qui regardait le feu, pensif. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et fixa les braises un instant.

\- Tu remues beaucoup dans ton sommeil, dit il après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura Juliett qui ne voulait pas réveiller les autres.

\- Tu veux en parler? Demanda s'il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, c'est pas intéressant. Parles moi de toi plutôt ! S'exclama Juliett en posant sa tête sur ses mains.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me trouves intéressant? Plaisanta l'homme en lui lançant un regard faussement surpris. Ma vie est plutôt morne en fait. Tout ce qui y apporte du piquant est Octavia.

Il sourit et ses yeux s'éclairèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa sœur.

\- Tu as bien un truc drôle à révéler quand même non?! Insista-t-elle, désireuse d'en savoir plus de son leader.

\- En fait, j'ai bien quelque chose. C'était quand nous étions encore sur l'arche. J'étais avec mon amie Aurora, qui est sur Terre aussi et elle essayait de m'apprendre les théories de Newton, un scientifique du 17ème siècle. Seulement, Newton j'en avais rien à faire et je l'écoutais à peine. Alors elle a eu une autre idée pour me faire retenir tout ça et elle est allé chercher une des pommes qu'elle avait acheté la veille et m'a emmené dans un couloir puis sur une passerelle, de façon à ce que nous étions juste sous le plafond, au dessus de toute personne pouvant passer dans le couloir. Dés qu'un garde fut sous nous, elle lâcha la pomme qui rebondit contre le crane du garde et on se recula pour ne pas être vus. Elle m'expliqua alors : Tu vois, un jour Newton se reçu une pomme sur la tête et le coup fut tellement fort qu'il se mit à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment la lune ne tombait pas sur la terre, c'est ce qu'on a appelé la théorie de la gravitation universelle, entre autres et c'est Isaac Newton qui a découvert ça. Le garde nous a trouvé et on a passé un mauvais quart d'heure mais ça valait le coup (il rit), on a jamais autant rigolé que ce jour là. Surtout que le garde a eu une bosse pendant trois semaines après l'incident.

Juliett éclata de rire en entendant l'histoire.

Je connais Aurora, on travaille à la réserve toutes les deux.

\- Tu travailles à a réserve ? Demanda Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. Tu serais mieux en gade ou en chasseuse à pleins temps non ?

J'aime trier les trucs, ça me rappelle ce que je faisais sur l'arche avant d'être emprisonné. J'étais dans la section usine, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu t'es fait emprisonné pourquoi ?

\- Mais je dirais pas non à plus de chasses, sourit Juliett, esquivant la question de son leader sans subtilité. Je prends le tour de garde, vas te reposer.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et se tourna légèrement pour se coucher, quelques centimètres seulement le séparant de Juliett. Cette dernière soupira et sortit un petit couteau de sa besace ainsi que la peau de blaireau et entreprit de la découper. Elle avait toute la nuit pour transformer cette peau en gourde.


	3. chapter 3

Camp des skypeople, 04/09

Aurora avait passé une majeur partie de la nuit éveillée, à veiller sur Murphy qui commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Contrairement à la veille, elle se réveilla assez tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Comme personne n'était venu la chercher, elle se douta que les autres n'étaient pas encore rentré. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne leur étaient rien arrivé. Murphy dormait toujours, elle en profita pour sortir de la tente et aller voir comment Octavia gérait le camp. En effet, quand Clarke et Bellamy était absent, c'était à la petite sœur Blake de prendre la relève. Quand Aurora la trouva, elle était avec Jasper et Mounty, deux amis à elle. Aurora ne les connaissait que de noms. Elle les salua et Octavia se tourna vers elle.

\- Bellamy n'est toujours pas rentré si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Dit cette dernière avant de se retourner aussi sec vers ses deux amis qui la regardait, étonnés.

\- Euh... oui merci mais je voulais surtout savoir si vous aviez besoin de moi pour quelque chose.

Aurora n'est pas surprise de l'attitude d'Octavia envers elle. Cette dernière n'a jamais compris l'attachement qui l'unissait à Bellamy et semble l'apprécier encore moins maintenant qu'elle est amie avec Lincoln.

\- Où as-tu appris à parler le natif? Demanda brusquement Octavia.

\- Je ne sais pas encore le parler couramment, juste quelques mots. Répondit timidement Aurora, surprise. Lincoln me l'apprend, continua-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas qu'Octavia en veuille à son petit-ami.

\- On a pas besoin de toi ici, répondit sèchement la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence.

\- D'accord... si jamais je serais dans ma tente.

Sur ces derniers mots, Aurora repartit vers sa tente, un peu perplexe. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Octavia la détestait à ce point. Quand elle entra enfin dans son foyer, elle remarqua que Murphy n'était plus là. En panique, elle demanda hâtivement aux quelques personnes aux alentours s'il l'avait vu. Une fille de son âge lui répondit que oui, elle avait vu un homme qui ressemblait à Murphy passait à travers une faille de la clôture et pénétrer dans la forêt.

\- Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre ?! S'indigna Aurora.

\- Bah... C'est pas mon problème.

Aurora souffla, agacé et se lança à la poursuite de Murphy avant de perdre son sang froid et de balancer son poing dans le nez de la fille. N'étant guère habitué à vagabonder dans les bois et encore moins à pister quelqu'un, elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à trouve Murphy si sa blessure n'avait pas laissé une traîné de sang tout au long du chemin. Après une longue demi-heure de marche, elle le rattrapa enfin. Il était assis contre un gros arbre aux branches basses, le souffle court, les yeux fermés et le visage tout transpirant. Aurora s'avança vers lui et tâta son front pour vérifier sa température. Le crane était chaud sous sa main, trop chaud. Soudain, un son grave, comme un rugissement, résonna à travers la forêt. Murphy se réveilla brutalement, les yeux affolés. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, surpris avant de finalement se mettre à parler.

\- Il faut monter. Murmura-t-il, à bout de forces.

\- Monter ? Demanda Aurora, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue.

La cabane, en haut. Le nuage toxique approche. Faut se protéger.

Sans se poser plus de questions, Aurora regarda attentivement à travers le feuillage et aperçu finalement une cabane en bois presque invisible vu d'en bas. Jugeant qu'écouter Murphy était assez sage vu la situation, elle l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à escalader les branches jusqu'à la cabane. Tellement concentrer sur sa tâche qu'elle en oublia son vertige. Une fois dans la petite cabane, elle examina les lieux. Seulement 1m50 séparait le sol du plafond et la cabane devait seulement faire deux à trois carrés. En bref, il pouvait se tenir allongé ou assis s'ils se courbaient un peu mais n'étaient pas libres de leur mouvements pour autant. A part la trappe par laquelle ils étaient passés pour entrer, il n'y avait aucune issue. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Murphy retira son tee-shirt et ordonna à Aurora de combler les trous entre la trappe et le sol de la cabane. Une fois que ce fut fait, Murphy se calma enfin et s'allongea dos au sol, toujours transpirant. La cabane était maintenant pongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Aurora, essayant de ramper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mit la main sur une des petites boules qui jonchaient le sol. Elle la prit dans les mains et reconnu bien vite la texture des baies.

Elles sont comestibles, murmura le garçon, toujours étendu au sol.

Ne parle pas, tu gâches de l'énergie, le gronda Aurora, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule ici avec un cadavre.

Murphy sourit. Les minutes passèrent, dans un silence pesant. Quand Aurora se décida enfin à le combler, elle s'aperçut que Murphy s'était endormi. Il semblait être victime d'un sommeil agité bien que peu profond. Pour bien connaître l'univers des insomnies et des mauvais rêves, Aurora se rapprocha de lui et, en position assise, tenta de le réconforter en passant une main timide dans son dos. Le garçon, pourtant toujours endormi, l'attrapa et elle se figea. Murphy eut alors un geste surprenant, il s'accrocha fermement au bras d'Aurora et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Bien que surprise, la jeune fille sourit et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du garçon. Quand ses jambes furent engourdis d'être resté en tailleur trop longtemps, elle s'allongea en position fœtale et se blottit contre le flanc de Murphy, essayant de grappiller un peu de chaleur.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en sentant du mouvement contre elle. En effet, Murphy qui en avait assez de se trimballer avec un morceau de métal dans la jambe se préparait à l'enlever. Aussitôt qu'elle eu compris ce qu'il essayait de faire, Aurora l'en empêcha. Elle retint son bras droit et le fusilla du regard ce qui n'eut pas trop d'effet car Murphy n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à tenter de se dégager de sa prise.

Ne l'enlève pas espèce d'idiot! Tu as besoin de médicaments et pour ça, il faut qu'on retourne au camp.

Je peux l'enlever comme ça, ça va pas me tuer.

Te tuer non mais condamner ta jambe sûrement alors tu la fermes et tu me dis où on est précisément ! Répliqua Aurora, qui commençait à être agacé.

Dans une cabane miss, railla Murphy avant de continuer plus sérieusement. C'est ici que je dors la plupart du temps.

C'est toi qui l'a construite ? S'étonna Aurora.

Oui bien sur, j'ai pris mon couteau et j'suis allé tailler un arbre, cingla-t-il, cynique. Non miss c'est pas moi qui l'a construite, je l'ai trouvé. Elle était vide et il pleuvait donc je me suis juste réfugié dedans et c'est un de mes refuges les plus sûrs.

Tu en as beaucoup ? De refuges ?

Quelques-uns, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je connais la forêt comme ma poche maintenant. C'est le seul avantage à se faire bannir du camp miss.

Pourquoi tu m'appelles miss ? Demanda Aurora en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux châtains suivant le mouvement.

Bah je connais toujours pas ton nom.

Aurora, je m'appelle Aurora. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Et tu es Murphy hein ?

John, marmonna-t-il, tu peux m'appeler John.

Et bien ravie de faire ta connaissance John, sourit Aurora.

Pareil miss. Avoua le jeune homme.

Un ange passa. Plongé dans ses pensées, Aurora se mit à fredonner sans s'en rendre compte. Murphy, qui l'aurait normalement arrêté de suite, préféra attendre et se surpris à aimer écouter Aurora. Sa voix était claire et collait parfaitement à l'image qu'il avait de la jeune femme. Fragile mais fière, altruiste mais nerveuse. Une dizaine d'heures s'étant écoulés depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Murphy suggéra d'aller jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Il ouvra la trappe et effectivement, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il ne restait plus une trace du brouillard toxique. Le garçon, sans faire attention à sa jambe, sauta et atterrit accroupi, jurant contre sa blessure. En voyant qu'Aurora ne le rejoignait pas, il leva la tête.

Tu sautes ? L'appela-t-il.

Je..., la suite de la phrase était bloqué dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui fixait le sol, effrayé. Je m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était si haut.

C'est à peine à deux mètres, la contredit Murphy, pas très patient.

Deux mètres... murmura Aurora pour se donner du courage, c'est rien deux mètres.

Voyant que Murphy s'impatientait vraiment en bas et ne voulant pas passer pour une faible, la jeune femme serra les poings, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de la main, ferma es yeux et sauta. Elle arriva à pieds joint, devant un John Murphy vaguement agacé et lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

Tu vois c'était pas si dur.

Non... confirma Aurora tout en se disant qu'elle ne le ferait plus jamais.

Murphy sourit et ils se mirent en route vers le camp.


End file.
